


Шаг за шагом (за кулисами)

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Сборник блуперов, зарисовок и вбоквелов к фанфику«Шаг за шагом».Бета - named_Juan
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Танец-вспышка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спонтанный мастер-класс от Куроо Тецуро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — перед выступлением на финале

— И — раз! И — два! И — три! И — четыре!

Звучный голос Куроо и хлопки ладоней задавали ритм очередного прогона. Номер для финала, казалось, уже не имел ни начала, ни конца, и они бегали ошалелыми белками внутри бесконечно вращающегося колеса танцевальной Сансары.

Куроо наблюдал за ними, обманчиво лениво развалившись на стуле, но его взгляд цепко выхватывал любые огрехи.

— Все вместе: раз, два… закончили! — и все замерли одновременно с последним громким хлопком. — Хорошо. Не забываем о том, что после смены ноги шаг сокращается, не вылетаем вперед. Ямагата, это про тебя, — тот кивнул, и Куроо махнул рукой: — Перерыв десять минут.

Он потянулся всем телом, выгибаясь дугой так, что теперь едва опирался на стул бедрами и лопатками. Кей окинул его взглядом, отмечая одновременно, как тот хорош и как может навернуться с этого стула в любой момент.

На фоне как будто зазвучала музыка — смутно знакомая, и Кей огляделся вокруг в надежде, что он еще не пал так низко, чтобы вообразить ее. К счастью, источник обнаружился быстро: Коноха мурлыкал какую-то песню — без слов, но достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным.

Куроо усмехнулся и выгнулся снова — на этот раз чувственно, неторопливо, явно намекая, что если бы они правда решили сменить курс на стрип-пластику — для него это не стало бы проблемой. Он выбросил руку вверх, дернул за невидимый рычаг и несколько раз встряхнул головой, будто разбрызгивая воду с волос.

Все это напоминало пародию, но Кей никак не мог понять, где видел такие кадры. Какая-то комедия из детства? Мюзикл?

Толстовка Куроо, надетая на голое тело, была почти расстегнута, и контраст обнаженной кожи и плотной ткани здорово отвлекал внимание и сбивал с мысли.

Куроо тем временем окончательно стек со стула на пол, развернулся на коленях лицом к сидению и несколько раз с размахом ударил по нему кулаками. Коноха расхохотался, лишая его музыки для выступления, следом захихикали остальные. Куроо улыбнулся довольно и пакостливо, мигом растеряв всю томность, но на коленях перед стулом выглядел по-прежнему волнующе.

— У тебя отлично получается, — протянул Коноха, отсмеявшись. — Не хочешь найти себе какого-нибудь заводовладельца и решить для нас проблему финансирования?

— Сочту за комплимент моим талантам, — фыркнул Куроо, усаживаясь на пятки, — хотя вообще я для этого староват уже.

— О, не грусти. Уверен, и на тебя найдется любитель.

В ответ на сочувствие Коноха получил невысказанное, но яростное согласие Кея и средний палец от Куроо.

— Извините, — Инуока выглянул из-за плеча Ямамото и с любопытством посмотрел на них по очереди. — Это что, из «Шрека»?

Точно. Кей вряд ли вспомнил бы сам, но — да, было очень похоже.

— Миллениалы, — выразительно вздохнул Куроо.

— Теряем наследие предков, — кивнул ему Коноха.

— Но вы же не станете отрицать, — услышал Кей свой голос, — очевидное сходство с Котом в сапогах?

Куроо посмотрел на него, как на предателя.

Вашио рядом философски пожал плечами.

— Ну… на это тоже наверняка найдутся любители.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выступление, которое Куроо и Коноха имеют в виду на самом деле — [номер](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhAmVxFoyQQ) из к/ф «Танец-вспышка»


	2. Дикие кошки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Утро после» в ПОВе Куроо, или короткая история о том, куда делись все его боевые следы :)

Настойчивый сигнал телефона разбил утреннюю тишину, и Тецуро не глядя зашарил рукой по полу, чтобы найти и отключить эту гадость. Снилось что-то очень, очень приятное, но картинку ухватить никак не получалось — только смутное чувство покоя с каплей предвкушения, ощущение явного, но не чрезмерного тепла. Как от солнца в середине весны, от искренней похвалы, от чужого тела, к которому прижимаешься спросонья.

Тецуро еще сильнее зарылся лицом в подушки, поймав эту мысль, потерся щекой, чувствуя, как легкие наполняются запахом цитруса и пряностей. Вздохнул, окончательно просыпаясь. В кровати он был один — Цукки уехал еще вечером, — но постель по-прежнему неуловимо пахла его шампунем и чем-то еще, присущим только ему.

В памяти лениво всплывали заманчивые и жаркие картинки вчерашнего дня: Кей, кусающий губы до красноты, сжимающий простыни, изголовье кровати или плечи Тецуро, собственные пальцы, смыкающиеся на чужих запястьях… Не стоило его отпускать. Проснуться рядом, прижаться всем телом к нему — сонному, мягкому, — это было бы потрясающе. Жаль, они бы так никуда не успели.

С глухим стоном Тецуро вжался в матрас, потерся всем телом о простыни и сел, не давая возбуждению разогнаться. Телефон снова запищал из-под кровати. Утро все равно было отличным — настолько, что его не портил даже этот противный звук, но стоило все-таки подумать о нормальной мелодии. Какой-нибудь задорный поп-панк, может быть.

В зеркале его ждало новое открытие, затмевающее и дурацкую утреннюю щетину, и стандартный бунт на голове: он превращался в леопарда. Медленно, начиная с шеи, груди и плеча, покрывался пятнами: где-то маленькими, а где — большими, по форме напоминающими отпечатки зубов. Тецуро обвел пальцем один, особенно яркий — Кей впился ему в плечо, когда он решил сбавить темп, чтобы немного растянуть удовольствие. От воспоминаний кровь прилила к паху, и Тецуро накрыл след ладонью, зажмуриваясь и пережидая новую волну возбуждения. А потом переключил температуру воды на двадцать градусов.

Так или иначе, заявиться в таком виде на тренировку было слишком даже для него, а значит, требовалось подкрепление. Наскоро растеревшись полотенцем, Тецуро потянулся к трубке.

— Вау, — со смешком выдохнула Алиса, когда он расстегнул толстовку. — Выглядит… впечатляюще.

— Не продолжай, я знаю, что хорош.

— Да тебя почти не видно за этой росписью, — она подтолкнула Тецуро к столу и вытащила из сумки маленький бордовый тюбик. — Садись давай. И рассказывай.

— Что рассказывать? — он отодвинул ноутбук от края и уселся, наблюдая, как Алиса выдавливает крем на ладонь. Она уже закрашивала ему синяки однажды — еще в Академии, когда они с Бокуто подрались с какими-то мудаками на Синдзюку, а через два дня был смотр.

— И кто эта дикая кошка?

— Кошка?

— Кот?

— Мм-хмм, — Тецуро слегка запрокинул голову, давая лучший доступ к шее.

—Ты такой красноречивый...

— Если я скажу, что это Мори снова испугался кофемолки, ты поверишь?.. Ладно, — он фыркнул, прикидывая, что можно рассказать. — Это «он». Он красавчик, охренительно сексуален, и мы отлично провели вчера время.

—Я его знаю?

— Я отказываюсь свидетельствовать против себя, — вздохнул Тецуро.

Пальцы, вбивающие крем в его шею, на секунду замерли.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это фактически значит «да»?

Тецуро ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой, расползающейся по губам, и идиотским желанием похвастаться, хотя вот этому он точно не собирался давать волю.

— На этот вопрос я тоже отказываюсь отвечать.

— Хмм, — протянула Алиса, переходя к россыпи мелких следов на груди, — значит, он красавчик, мы знакомы, но ты не можешь назвать мне его имя… Это Бокуто?

— Нет. Он лучше всех, и мы с ним отлично проводим время, но… просто нет.

— Яку-сан?

— У меня тут, вроде, пара засосов, а не колено прострелено?

— Кто-то из труппы?

— Ты серьезно пытаешься угадать? У нас больше сотни общих знакомых, наверное. И я почти ничего тебе не сказал — и не скажу.

— Ты сказал, что он хорош собой и что ты не можешь почему-то назвать мне его имя. Это уже кое-что.

— О, поверь, это не просто кое-что, — протянул Тецуро утрированно-сладким тоном, чтобы вызвать вспышку такого же искусственного отвращения и увести разговор от скользкой темы.

Алиса подняла взгляд на его лицо:

— Значит, мне не показалось?

— Что именно?

— Ты выглядишь отвратительно счастливым, — она хитро, знающе прищурилась. — Я бы даже сказала, влюбленным.

О. Это. Тецуро не думал об этом вообще, он просто… нет, ладно. Думал, просто ни к чему не пришел.

Он был не так уж хорош в вопросах чувств и всего, что с ними связано, он понятия не имел, может ли позволить себе сейчас отношения и самое главное — что обо всем этом думает Цукки. Все, что Тецуро знал, — это что от одного взгляда на то, как тот держит его сигарету, как подворачивает рукава футболки, когда в зале становится слишком жарко, как подслеповато щурится на яркое солнце, перед глазами начинает сам собой рождаться танец. И что почему-то очень важно, чтобы этот танец понравился одному человеку — больше, чем всем остальным.

Улыбка Алисы стала шире, и Тецуро понял, что какое-то время — минуту? Две? — он явно был не здесь.

— Что ж, рада за тебя.

— Эм, спасибо, — он с силой потер лицо руками, но послушно убрал их, когда Алиса вернулась к работе над его плечом. — Главное, не выйти с таким лицом к остальным.

— А куда ты его денешь? Тем более, «он» может увидеть, ему будет приятно…

Она искоса наблюдала за ним, забросив эту удочку, но Тецуро был готов.

— Все еще не отвечаю ни на какие вопросы.

— А я и не спрашиваю, — она отстранилась, примеряясь к последнему, самому заметному следу. От легкого нажатия Тецуро зашипел и поморщился. — Но я могла бы сравнить след от зубов?

— С чем? Предложишь каждому в компании меня укусить?

— Думаю, многие так или иначе будут не против.

— Ты злая.

— Я очень добрая, и ты ужасно мне благодарен, — с расстановкой произнесла Алиса и ткнула обсыпанным блестками ногтем прямо в синяк.

— Ауч!

— Да-да, иначе в следующий раз сам будешь искать себе тональник в семь утра.

Тецуро посмотрел на свое плечо — выглядело нормально, хотя сначала цвет казался и близко не похожим.

— Точно выдержит? Это же не грим.

— Это лучше. Этот крем создан, чтобы можно было отработать с ним на лице восемь часов, поесть, позаниматься спортом, а иногда еще протанцевать в клубе полночи и даже поспать. Если мочалкой не тереть — тебе его еще и на завтра хватит.

— Будет моим любимым изобретением современности, — серьезно кивнул Тецуро. — После смазки со вкусом жареной курочки.

— Фу, — он все-таки расссмеялся, и Алиса отпихнула в сторону его ржущее лицо и удержала на месте ладонью, не давая выпрямиться. — Не двигайся.

Шею и плечо обдало влагой, как от аэрозоля.

— Это?..

— Фиксатор. Посиди так минуту, пока не высохнет.

— Спасибо, ты — волшебница, — Тецуро сложил ладони, стараясь не двигать левой стороной, и шутливо поклонился.

— То-то же. Лови, на будущее, — Алиса без замаха кинула тюбик с кремом, который он легко поймал одной рукой. — И — поздравляю.

Тецуро отсалютовал ей подарком, но щеки предательски потеплели, и, оставшись один, он просто закрыл лицо рукой.

На репетиции он будет профессионалом, конечно. Соберется с мыслями, поздравит всех, расскажет о планах — наконец-то, можно будет поделиться и, Тецуро надеялся, получить поддержку и начать работу. Он так давно ждал этого момента, что сейчас от нетерпения даже пальцы подрагивали. Но было кое-что еще: меньше, чем через десять минут он снова увидит Кея, впервые со вчерашнего дня. Абсурдно, но нетерпения и волнения от этой мысли было ничуть не меньше.

Будет ли в этом моменте что-то особенное? Изменится ли все, и как они с этим справятся? Чувствует ли Кей сейчас ту же смесь эмоций, что и он? Тецуро не знал, но очень надеялся вскоре выяснить.


	3. Начало пути

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Открытие театрального сезона на носу, «Некома» готовит новую постановку, но то, что всегда вызывало восторг, больше не приносит Тецуро удовольствия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — за два года до событий [«Шага за шагом»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683159)

_First things first_

_I'ma say all the words inside my head_

_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh_

_The way that things have been, oh-ooh_

_Second thing second_

_Don't you tell me what you think that I could be_

_I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh_

_The master of my sea, oh-ooh_

_(Imagine Dragons — Believer)_

— Хорошо. Давайте еще раз, с «наступления ночи», и повнимательнее.

Спокойная, негромкая речь Некоматы разносилась по всей сцене — Тецуро не уставал восхищаться акустикой главного зала.

Музыка остановилась и пошла сначала — нарочито-медленная, заунывная, с едва пробивающимся через гул духовых, как через толщу воды, ритмом. Тецуро пошел за ней, прикрыв глаза — так проще было сразу настроиться на темный зал, где о крае сцены предупреждал только слабый точечный свет. Музыка текла и длилась, как будто оплетая собой, и из нее хотелось вырваться, двигаться резче, подчиняться ритму, не достраивая его в голове. Хотелось… чего-то другого. Эта мысль приходила в голову уже не первый раз, но впервые — с такой раздражающей четкостью.

Декорация оказалась неожиданно близко — пришлось слегка оттолкнуться от нее ладонью, чтобы не сбиться. Пора было заканчивать с посторонними мыслями на репетициях.

— Тецуро, — раздалось из зала, едва музыка стихла. — Что ты там делал, среди зелени?

Под смешки из-за спины Тецуро покосился на предательски покачивающийся куст из картона и пластика.

— Ну… я ведь лис? — он неловко растрепал ладонью волосы на затылке. — Вот, шуршал.

— Шуршал, — выразительно повторил Некомата, и — ладно, попытка отшутиться вышла не лучшей. Под самый конец репетиции ошибки часто случались — правда, чаще от уставших конечностей, а не от беспокойного ума. Некомата и так не разозлился бы, но теперь обязательно его пожует. — Я отправлю тебя шуршать в третий ряд, если не перестанешь паясничать.

— Извините…

Попасть в третий ряд было бы обидно — за все время в «Некоме» Тецуро танцевал эти партии месяца три, когда только пришел.

— Некомата-сан, можно тогда мне партию Девятихвостого? — тут же вылез вперед Ацуму, и Тецуро закатил глаза — тут как тут он, как же.

— Можно сначала выучить свою. Пока брат справляется лучше тебя.

Пришел черед Тецуро смеяться: он даже маску приподнял, чтобы как следует скорчить рожу возмущенно хватающему воздух Ацуму. Осаму напротив кривил точно такую же.

— Детский сад, — вздохнул Некомата. — Давайте еще раз, с самого начала, раз в вас столько энергии.

Тецуро опустил на лицо черную лисью морду и пошел обратно на исходную, считая шаги. Никаких лишних мыслей.

Ничего не изменилось ни на следующий день, ни через месяц. Премьера уже не просто маячила на горизонте — до нее оставались считанные недели, но чем дальше, тем более чужой казалась постановка.

Она не была плохой — Тецуро еще не дошел до того уровня самомнения, чтобы думать так о постановке Некоматы, да и никто больше не выглядел обеспокоенным: Яку орал, как и всегда, но по-крупному его явно ничего не смущало, Наой выглядел спокойным, как десяток буддистских монахов, остальные метались, взбудораженные скорым открытием сезона, и готовы были репетировать сутками. Тецуро тоже был готов, а постановка не была плохой — она просто больше ему не нравилась, и даже в собственных мыслях это звучало жутко.

Никогда, даже в самый первый сезон в театре у него не было таких проблем — Тецуро всегда был в восторге от представлений «Некомы». Сейчас хотелось все поменять — не просто движение или позу, но весь рисунок танца, хотелось выйти за рамки предложенной роли — хотя куда, она ведь и так была одной из главных.

Откуда внутри эта безграничная жадность — и жадность ли это? Почему сейчас? Что он будет делать, если это не пройдет?

Он старался, чтобы хаос в голове не отражался на танце: последнее, что нужно театру на грани премьеры — это истерящий танцор. Шаг за шагом, движение за движением, Тецуро рассказывал ту историю, которую должен был рассказывать, но что-то, видимо, отражалось на его лице, потому что Яку поймал его за край футболки после очередной репетиции — и одним движением уронил на соседнее кресло.

— Что происходит? — спросил он как будто между делом, не переставая черкать что-то в ежедневнике.

— О чем ты?

— О палке в заднице, с которой ты танцуешь. По движениям, может, и не скажешь, а по роже заметно. Так что случилось?

Манера Яку проявлять заботу — о друзьях, о танцорах или о постановке в целом — поражала Тецуро с первого дня их знакомства.

Оглядевшись вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не слышит, он махнул рукой и выдал самую короткую версию:

— Мне ничего не нравится.

— В смысле?

— Постановка. Хочу все переделать.

— Слушай, давай без дурацких шуток, я... — Яку обернулся к нему и замолчал. Нахмурился. — Ты не шутишь. Звезду поймал, что ли, прима-балерина?

— Ай, не завидуй.

Яку, вообще-то, и не было нужды завидовать — он перестал танцевать, толком не начав, но прекрасно видел и чувствовал танец, и Некомата не мог этого не заметить. Помощник хореографа в «Некоме» в двадцать пять, Яку был не меньшей звездой, чем Тецуро, просто другого профиля, а в вопросе незаменимости, пожалуй, даже обошел его.

— Смешно. Куроо, ты танцор, а не хореограф, до премьеры две недели, какое к чертям «переделать»?

— Да знаю я, не ори. И я знаю, что с постановкой все в порядке. Я просто…

— Забил себе голову всякой ерундой. Мы все начинаем психовать — сам знаешь, нормальная часть процесса, — Яку со вздохом закрыл блокнот, растер лицо ладонью. Тецуро было его даже немного жаль — последние дни перед премьерой были сложными для всех в театре, но для команды Некоматы — сложными в квадрате. Но Яку спросил сам, и даже если бы не спросил — Тецуро все равно рано или поздно пришел бы за советом. — Съезди к своим на выходные, пока есть возможность. Поешь пирогов, которые тебе нельзя есть, пересмотри свое любимое старье и выдохни.

— Еще раз назовешь «Поющих под дождем» старьем, и я тебе ухо отгрызу.

— Да, да. В любом случае, разберись с этим.

Тецуро поехал, пока отпускали — возможность и правда была уникальной. Весь день прошел за объятиями и разговорами, а ночью, лежа на футоне в гостиной, он остался наедине с развешенными по стенам афишами «Некомы» и своими мыслями.

Здесь были плакаты со всех премьер за прошедшие пять лет. Для всех, кроме самого первого, он и снимался сам; хотя за масками и костюмами не было видно, но семья знала — и гордилась. Тецуро тоже гордился: своим местом и возможностью выходить на сцену, тем, что у них получается вместе. Мысли о приближающихся выступлениях будили внутри знакомую дрожь предвкушения — но не удовольствие.

От всего этого во рту собирался кисловатый привкус предательства, но, засыпая, он так и мог понять, чувствует ли себя преданным — или предающим.

Вернулся к репетициям он отдохнувшим физически — и одновременно разозленным до фрустрации. Это не мешало работе, потому что ничего доброго он на этот раз и не танцевал, скорее, наоборот, но пугало перспективой: если он ничего не придумает, то сорвется.

— Остаешься сегодня? — Ацуму легко ударил его полотенцем по плечу, привлекая внимание.

Тецуро покачал головой — дополнительные тренировки не помогали, это он еще месяц назад выяснил. Но силы еще остались, значит… нужен был свободный зал.

Найти его оказалось несложно — в театре было полно подходящих помещений. Тецуро толкнул дверь в первое попавшееся, сбросил вещи на пол и взялся за телефон. Палец завис над иконкой музыкального приложения; пометавшись между жанрами, Тецуро просто открыл плейлист дня — импровизация точно поможет прочистить голову. Музыкой дня программа посчитала агрессивную западную альтернативу — пугающий симптом, учитывая, что основой подборки были его последние предпочтения.

Первый трек начинался с ударных: жесткий, зовущий за собой ритм. Тецуро закрыл глаза, глубоко втянул воздух носом, чувствуя, как темп дыхания синхронизируется с музыкой, и бросил себя вперед.

Он позволил телу двигаться, как тому хотелось: расслабленно оборачивался вокруг себя, ища баланс, падал вниз и резко выпрямлялся, словно выныривая из воды на поверхность — темнота перед глазами, как и сумятица в мыслях, тянула за собой, но Тецуро не поддавался ей, отталкивался от нее, отказывал ей в правах. Тело отзывалось послушно и благодарно, не скованное необходимостью следовать чужому сценарию. Вспоминались какие-то связки из старых программ, и Тецуро повторял их, потом закручивался на месте, прыгнул шпагат в воздухе, потому что захотелось — не дотянул, сто лет уже не делал, но было плевать. Музыка просила какой-то поддержки ритма, и Тецуро отбивал его ногами в кривом подобии степа, не переставая двигаться по залу.

Этот танец был уже вообще ни на что не похож, наверное — пародия и камлание, — но ощущение свободы давал потрясающее. Любопытно, как это выглядело? Тецуро открыл глаза, не переставая двигаться, и поймал свое отражение в зеркале.

Нет, он не выглядел по-дурацки — движения явно были немного непродуманными, связки — несбалансированными, но смотрелось… неожиданно хорошо. Впервые за долгое время в зеркале танцевального зала он видел себя, а не кого-то или что-то еще.

Музыка оборвалась, и Тецуро упал на колени на том же месте, где стоял, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание под следующую мелодию, медленную и спокойную. За какие-то несколько минут он устал так, как обычно выматывался к концу целой тренировки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — раздалось от дверей.

Тецуро вздохнул.

— Ничего, с чем нужна была бы помощь хореографа, — он обернулся — стоявший в проеме Яку хмурился в точности как Некомата. Это даже пугало немного. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты все-таки внебрачный сын босса. Или внук.

— С чего бы?

— Похож больно. Яблочко от яблони и все такое.

— О, да, мы просто одно лицо, — Яку закатил глаза и подошел ближе, замерев в полуметре от Тецуро. Руки не предложил, и тот не стал вставать — упал на задницу на пол, и так и остался. — Что с тобой происходит?

Да, на тактичное молчание рассчитывать не приходилось.

— В связи с чем вопрос? Ты теперь еще и командный психолог?

— Я твой друг, придурок.

Ладно, ладно, Тецуро не собирался хамить. Просто не знал, что ответить. Он поднял на Яку взгляд, как он надеялся, достаточно жалостливый, чтобы тот все понял и оставил его в покое.

Не сработало.

— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что мне не придется срочно искать тебе замену.

— До премьеры — не придется.

— До премьеры, — эхом повторил Яку.

Тецуро снова покосился на свое отражение в зеркале. Мысль едва оформилась и пока не выдерживала никакой критики, но...

— Я хочу… хочу попробовать сам. Все — режиссировать, ставить, танцевать.

— Отпуск?..

Он покачал головой. Отпуск — это неделя, максимум две, что он успеет за это время.

— Ориентируйся на окончание тура, — ответил он после паузы.

— Значит, четыре месяца. Уверен?

Тецуро снова посмотрел на него, теперь уже не гримасничая, и Яку кивнул, будто этого ему было достаточно. Он не выглядел удивленным, хотя не мог знать заранее ничего об идее, которая самому Тецуро пришла в голову две минуты назад. Обрадованным, впрочем, тоже не выглядел.

— Хорошо. Боссу скажешь сам?

— А что, предлагаешь спасти меня от его гнева?

— Еще чего. Это тебе за головную боль, которая ждет меня на кастингах.

Головная боль действительно ждала в основном его — Некомата уже несколько лет как переложил на него все отсмотры видео и все первые туры прослушиваний. Яку мог за десять минут молчаливого наблюдения за полным залом претендентов решить, с чем можно работать, а на что не стоит терять время, и на памяти Тецуро еще ни разу не ошибся. Ему самому еще предстояло научиться этому, если он действительно собирался осуществить свою безумную идею и уйти в свободное плавание.

— Могу помочь. Должен же я быть уверенным в том, кто займет мое место?

— Твое место займут танцоры основного состава, а на прослушиваниях от тебя только лишний шум.

Яку развернулся на пятках, считая, видимо, этот разговор законченным — подошвы кроссовок коротко скрипнули по линолеуму. У самой двери он затормозил, подцепил с пола бутылку с водой и бросил назад, коротко обернувшись. Тецуро поймал ее одной рукой.

— Если в ближайшее время ты никуда не уходишь — соберись, иначе неудачным сезоном похоронишь всю карьеру, а Некомата-сан закопает рядом тебя самого.

— И ты меня не защитишь? — фыркнул Тецуро.

— Я еще и на могилку поплюю. Возьми себя в руки, я серьезно.

Оставшись один, Тецуро снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало — и широко, совершенно по-дурацки улыбнулся. Яку вмазал бы ему за такое выражение лица, это точно.

Но тот же Яку не стал ни спорить, ни отговаривать его. Умеющий одним словом разрушить любые наивные мечты, он ничего не сказал — значит, возможно, у Тецуро и правда был шанс.

Четыре месяца на то, чтобы решить, что он будет делать, с кем, для кого. На то, чтобы убедиться, что он и правда хочет этого и что он готов. На то чтобы задержать дыхание и начать с нуля.

Лицо покалывало, как от холодного январского ветра, восторгом и предвкушением, смешанными со страхом, и Тецуро закрыл его ладонями, с силой растирая, прогоняя озноб. Через две недели их ждала премьера постановки, которая все еще была совершенно не про него — но он ее не завалит. Теперь у него была новая цель; еще не было плана, но было направление. К тому, чтобы быть собой.


End file.
